Bad Day
by Tokyo Kitty
Summary: Ikkaku has been having a bad day. Fortunately he has people like Yumichika to at least make it a little better. Yaoi, IkkaxYumi


Bad Day

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or characters. I'm playing with them to satisfy my own feelings and emotions

A/N: So basically I got a bad review making fun of my ability to understand Japanese even though I've been studying for almost six years and I feel like I'm finally getting to be close to fluent. My editor suggested I take out my rage on poor Yumi and Ikkaku and now here we are, writing porn with absolutely no plot. Is it a bad thing that I take out my rage through writing inappropriate things about not real people? Oh well, better than doing any of this myself or getting shitfaced drunk over it in real life. Enjoy anyway.

0000

Oh sure, the day had started off well enough.

Of course, he'd woken up alone. Yumichika must have left earlier, probably to go make himself 'beautiful' before Ikkaku or any other unfortunate person in the Eleventh Division got a chance to see him. But he wasn't so unaccustomed to waking up alone, that wasn't what had caused his bad mood.

It wasn't even the fact that at lunch some idiot had spilled hot tea all over him. Damn drunken lower seats, if only they'd watch where they were going. At that point he'd been slightly miffed because he was already late for training. He hadn't even bothered to notice the stain it was creating let alone gone back to change, he was already late for christssake!

No, what had really taken the cake was when some punk of a lower seat had found it funny to trip him in the middle of a spar with some officer from the Eleventh he was too angry to even remember the name of. There were too many people around for him to catch the little son of a bitch that had done it, but he'd given every one who was there at the time one heck of a good angry rant before stalking off to his Division to just relax and take the rest of the day off.

….Only to discover that apparently Zaraki-taichou had left for a while and Yachiru _really_ wanted someone to play with because Ken-chan had been gone all day.

"Pachinko-head!!" Yachiru had called immediately running at him as he had walked through the door of the Eleventh Division. She jumped at him and he ducked just in time to miss her first lunge but then found the small girl latched onto his back, arms tight around his neck.

Swallowing his anger at the nick-name along with all his other pent-up annoyance, reminding himself that a vice-captain no matter _how_ young was not a good person to take rage out on, he tried to shake the girl, arms struggling to grab onto her small frame. "Fukutaichou! Let..leggo! I can't breathe…" He coughed, falling to his knees at the sheer weight and exertion as Yachiru was now swinging back and forth on his back like a monkey.

"Ken-chan's gone for the day!" She chimed, "he said I could play with you when you got back from training." She finally released her vice-grip on his neck sliding down his back. "Will you play? Will you play??"

It was days like this that Ikkaku wished he was in one of the normal divisions where the vice-captains just sat around doing paperwork all day. "Sure, fine…just go easy on me-ahhHH!!!" He yelled as Yachiru took another super-human jump this time straight in the air to bite down hard on his head. He rolled around on the floor trying to detach the kindergartner from his head, thankful if for nothing else that no one was in the division at the moment.

A few minutes later, having discouraged his pink haired vice captain from maiming his skull he was woefully listening to her ramble on endlessly about something. He wasn't really sure what she was talking so fast about nor did he really care. He hoped Zaraki-taichou or hell just _anyone_ would walk in so he could shove her off on someone else and just go rest—What was that feeling on his leg? Felt like a bug almost….

He looked down in horror to discover Yachiru had discovered a frayed edge on one pant-leg of his hakama and had proceeded to pull at it, and pull at it and then worry it some more….

And now his left pant leg was in tatters. Trying not to loose his head he snatched the long tangled string that was once part of his hakama from the girl, Yachiru looked up innocently at him and at that unfortunate moment a group of squad officers walked through the door.

"Madarame-san…what happened to your-" An officer began to ask but stopped when the third seat turned a murderous glare on him.

"You. Watch Fukutaichou. Now." He said before storming out of the room, throwing the pile of thread in a garbage can on the way out, stalking out of the room with only one full pant leg.

Ikkaku all but ran down the hall of the Eleventh Division towards his quarters.

Or rather to Yumichika's quarters, he decided as he swung around another abandoned corridor. Though given the way the day had been going he expected the fifth seat to probably not be there.

He threw open the door, not even bothering to knock, to find said fifth seat sprawled over his futon, all clothing removed save his white kimono, book laid out in front of him, enjoying some quiet time over a good novel and some tea.

"Yumichika," Ikkaku said simply staring down the other shinigami with a rather moody expression.

"Oh, Ikkaku, what is it? Ya need something?" He said sitting up, the front of his kimono lay open in a lazy sort of way, exposing his pale chest. He took a sip of tea, setting it back down on the floor next to his futon.

Ikkaku said nothing in return. He simply shut the door as loudly as he had opened it then practically tackled Yumichika to the futon, landing somewhere on top of the novel he had been reading and not caring in the slightest. He kissed him with all the ferocious passion he'd repressed all day, anger and frustration mutating into unbridled lust and need for the other's body beneath his, proving that at least he could do _one _thing right. Yumichika seemed to think so having recovered from the initial shock of the events he kissed his long-time lover back trying to match Ikkaku's level of passion.

Yumichika was moaning against his mouth, clinging possessively to his robes, drawing him closer. He wasn't exactly a needy lover but Yumichika knew that Ikkaku liked him to act the part so he was always loud during their couplings. Yumichika shifted under Ikkaku, trying to maneuver his legs so he could wrap them around Ikkaku's waist. He obliged, moving in between Yumichika's legs then using his greater weight to effectively pin him to the futon, hips rolling against the other's leg. Ikkaku groaned feeling the growing heat in his destroyed hakama already growing too bothersome for comfort. He pulled away momentarily to quickly divest himself of clothes in a flurry of sashes and ties. Yumichika was maneuvering under him, undoing his own white kimono which was falling off of him as it was, all smiles and unnaturally feminine beauty.

Naked now, Ikkaku descended on Yumichika's neck devouring the pale skin revealed to him. Thin hands descended his muscled chest, thankfully finding their mark when Yumichika's talented hands gripped and stroked his now fully erect cock. He thrust into that hand, grunting in their exertion. Yumichika flashed him a mischievous smile and Ikkaku shifted to reach up and to the side of his lover searching for the edge of the futon. His hand reached under, knowing Yumichika kept a tube of cream there for such frequent occasions or the 'ever reoccurring blight of dry skin!' as Yumichika often claimed. Right now the cream served a different purpose.

He sat up again, Yumichika's hands never slowing on his erection, one hand even slipping to naughtily grope his butt. A lecherous grin was plastered on Ikkaku's face, swatting the other's hands away he spread the cream over his cock before disposing of the tube. Yumichika's thin legs wrapped around his waist and he flashed Ikkaku a wry smile, sitting up on his elbows a little bit. Ikkaku thrust in slowly at first, trying to hold himself back at least for Yumichika's sake.

Despite the long time they had been together Ikkaku was always gentle with his lover. However despite his frail appearance, Yumichika wasn't in the Eleventh Division for no reason. His frailty was only skin deep and underneath that he was just as strong as Ikkaku. Now fully seated inside his lover, Ikkaku leaned down in a moment of tenderness to kiss Yumichika on the lips before beginning to thrust in and out at a slow pace. It was killing him to maintain such a slow pace when his entire being cried out for release. He buried his head in Yumichika's shoulder, willing himself to hang on a little longer.

When he felt thin hips rolling back against his and the small mewling noises Yumichika made with each thrust he began a much faster, punishing rhythm. His lips descended on Yumichika's hungrily and they shared an openmouthed heated kiss, Ikkaku's hips never slowing as he steam rolled Yumichika into the futon. With each thrust Yumichika's breath fell hotly on his cheek, he was saying something but Ikkaku couldn't understand the high pitched whispered sounds his lover made. His hand reached down to stroke Yumichika's erection already dripping precum in a slow rhythm compared to his punishing thrusts.

Yumichika moaned loudly. Ikkaku was not for the first time glad Yumichika's quarters were so far from the main common area. He groaned as carefully manicured nails dug into his shoulders and legs tightened around his waist drawing him impossibly closer. He could tell he was getting close, the sounds Yumichika was making had turned to low pitched whines, he was close too. He whispered dirty, heated things in a low voice into Yumichika's ear .He emphasized his thrusts by every once in a while dipping down to nibble on the smaller man's neck causing Yumichika to stumble over words that turned to loud moans. Ikkaku reveled in the sweet praises that were whispered from the other's mouth. The sounds Yumichika would make during their coupling had a great effect on him and he came deep inside his lover, thrusting through his pleasure until he felt Yumichika also slip over the edge, all muscles becoming tight and releasing all over his Ikkaku's hand.

Basking in the afterglow of his release, Ikkaku could feel Yumichika licking his own cum from Ikkaku's fingers in a lethargically pleased way. Ikkaku gave him a small smirk, Yumichika flashing him back a wry grin around his middle finger. Finishing his odd version of 'cleaning up' Yumichika sat up on his side as Ikkaku pulled out and lay down next to him.

"So, wanna talk about it?" Yumichika asked.

"'Bout what?" Ikkaku responded looking at the other generally surprised by the question.

"You tell me. Something's off with you." Yumichika trailed a finger down Ikkaku's toned chest though gaze never leaving Ikkaku's face. Ikkaku stared at the ceiling as if the answers to life were written in the wooden beams.

"Bah, it's nothing." He quipped gesturing with a hand. "Just a bad day is all."

"Ah, so that would explain the roughness." Yumichika quipped, rolling slightly away from Ikkaku to sit up on one arm. "You don't usually run me this ragged so early in the day." Ikkaku said nothing so chuckling, Yumichika continued. "Not that it's a bad thing, just different." Yumichika shifted suddenly first straddling Ikkaku's waist and then slinking down his body. "I wouldn't mind with some seconds maybe." He smiled, hands rubbing against Ikkaku's thighs, dipping down between his legs.

"Heh." Ikkaku ran a hand over Yumichika's hair, gripping onto fine, silky black hair none to nicely.

"Glad to see that got your attention." Yumichika joked having finally wrenched Ikkaku's gaze away from the ceiling. His own vision slipped from meeting Ikkaku's to the new erection forming in front of his face as Ikkaku's hand on the back of Yumichika's head tightened.

Maybe he should have bad days more often.

0000

A/N: Not sure if that made me feel much better, really I feel more violent and brash thanks to narrating as Ikkaku. Ah well, that's gotta be the shortest bit of porn with no plot I've ever written. It unusual for me to need to write strictly porn, I usually have at least one plot point. Oh well, it was fun to give these characters a work out, I might be coming back to them later with a more solid idea, although still silly, could anyone really take this pairing seriously?


End file.
